My Clara
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Doctor Who. The Doctor and Clara end up in the 16th century and Clara ends up trapped inside a burning house. What will The Doctor do and will he be able to save Clara?


It was just another day for The Doctor and Clara Oswald but this day was not a good day for Clara. So far she had argued with The Doctor after saying something to him that had struck a nerve and now she was trapped inside a 16th century burning house. She didn't know where The Doctor was as she staggered around avoiding the flames that were dancing around her. She was upstairs in the house and she wondered if The Doctor had gotten out, or if he knew that she was trapped.

The thick black smoke surrounded Clara, as she staggered cautiously towards what she thought was the door of the room she was in, coughing loudly. She felt it getting hotter as the sweat on her brow dripped down her face. She knew she stood no chance of getting out uninjured, but getting out alive was all that mattered.

She slowly walked through the door and out to the top of the stairs, coughing heavily as the smoke filled her aching lungs and she saw the fire was down the wooden stairs making it so she couldn't get out. There was no way she could get out, apart from running through the fire and she wasn't going to do that. She was hoping that The Doctor was alright as she didn't want anything happening to him.

Clara took a step back from the stairs, covering her mouth and nose with her jacket sleeve. She looked around quickly looking for a window where she could possibly get out of, then she saw one just yards away from her and she staggered towards it, through the smoke.

* * *

The Doctor had ran out of the house as soon as he had saw it was on fire and then he seen that Clara wasn't behind him. Clara was still in there. His gut was in knots as he watched the flames closely, while thick black smoke came out of the open windows.

The Doctor was looking around for any sign of Clara and then he realised that Clara might not be able to get out. His hearts both stopped and he looked up at the burning house to see one of the closed windows with a hand on it. Clara could see the expression on The Doctor's face as she looked at him and The Doctor felt all the blood drain from his face.

"Clara!" The Doctor yelled.

With no second thoughts The Doctor made a run for the open door of the house as he knew that his best friend and the woman he loved, needed him now more than ever. Clara was near the window trying to get it open, but it was jammed shut and she was coughing violently, as she was getting dizzy. She knew there was an open window in the room near her but she didn't know where she was as a blanket of thick smoke surrounded her.

She was leaning against the wall as her knees were getting weaker, and she wanted to give in. As she closed her eyes slowly, her hand slipped off the window and she almost fell to the ground. She was about to give in but then she heard someone shout her name, that sounded very much like The Doctor. Her eyes shot open, as she knew that she had to get out, not just for her but for The Doctor. Clara looked around as she saw the flames getting closer to her, she pushed herself off the wall and began to stumble through the flames towards the room, covering her face and hoping to find an open window.

She was stumbling and staggering now and her vision was filled with little dots that were dancing around. She tried to blink them away, but her vision was turning grey, getting narrower, like a long tunnel. Clara could feel her knees buckling and she put a hand on the wall closest to her, trying to remain standing. A loud ringing noise in her ears, covered the sound of crackling and burning wood, and she wondered if this was the end for her.

She tried to breathe in, and all she inhaled was the thick black smoke. She was still coughing and as she felt herself falling as her legs gave way. She met the ground with a dull thud and the last thing she heard was The Doctor screaming her name over and over before the blackness took over her. Clara drifted off in to a peaceful sleep as memories of her life went through her head.

"Clara! Where are you?!" The Doctor coughed.

The Doctor was running through the burning house, with his jacket sleeve covering his mouth and nose, as he made his way up the set of burning stairs. He ran right through the flames on the stairs, not caring about himself getting hurt, all that mattered was getting Clara out alive. Tears were stinging his red eyes as worry had his heart in a vice and he fought back the tears that tried to escape.

The Doctor couldn't her, not like this, not this way, not ever. The Doctor was coughing slightly and praying to the gods that he didn't believe in that Clara would be standing there by that window when he got there. The Doctor pushed some burning wood to the side as he coughed harshly, then he ran in to the room where Clara had been just moments ago only to find she wasn't there. Then as The Doctor frantically turned around to leave the room, he saw Clara lying face down on the floor just a few yards away from him.

"Clara!" The Doctor shouted and coughed.

The Doctor dashed over to the woman's unmoving form and he turned her on to her back, only to see that her eyes were closed. The Doctor knew he had to get her out, so he lifted Clara up the best that he could and using his leg muscles he stood up, with Clara over his shoulder. The Doctor held his friend the best that he could with one arm and he ran out of the room, back down the flame covered stairs and back out of the house in to the fresh clean air.

The Doctor ran away from the house quickly and then he set Clara down carefully on the ground, as he dropped to his knees beside her, coughing as the fresh air filled his lungs. Clara's eyes were closed, her face was covered in black dust, she was covered in wounds and she was covered in debris. Her clothes were burnt and she looked dead as her head lolled to the side lifelessly.

"Clara!" The Doctor panted.

The Doctor put his shaking hands on Clara's shoulders as he shook her trying to bring her around but she didn't move. The Doctor was fearing the worst, then acting on instinct The Doctor held his ear above Clara's mouth and nose, checking to see if she was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt a vice clamp around both of his breaking hearts.

"No, no, no, no," The Doctor muttered under his breath as he refused to accept it.

The Doctor moved back from leaning down and put two shaking fingers under Clara's jaw on her neck looking for a pulse. He felt a faint beat under his finger tips and he sighed relieved. The Doctor knew that Clara wasn't breathing and he settled himself by Clara's head.

"Come on Clara, come on," The Doctor muttered.

He didn't hesitate as he leant over Clara's face, tilted her head back, opening her airway, held back her forehead, held her chin and pinched her nose closed with his thumb and forefinger. The Doctor took a deep breath and then parted Clara's lips, before sealing her lips with his own. The Doctor exhaled a breath in to Clara's lungs providing her with the oxygen she needed and Clara's rosy cheeks puffed out.

"Don't you dare die on me Clara! I can't lose you," The Doctor urged with gritted teeth.

The Doctor leant down once more, pinched Clara's nose, then blew another breath in to her unmoving body. The events finally sunk in as The Doctor wiped a hand over his own face as he noted to himself that this was all real, that Clara was lying there, _his_ Clara was lying there and The Doctor felt his hearts being torn apart.

"Please breathe Clara, I know you can hear me," The Doctor told her.

The Doctor was so lost in thought as he blew another breath in to Clara's unresponsive form, then he heard a gasp of breath, and he moved his head back, as Clara came back to the land of the living coughing and gasping. The Doctor moved back from her slightly, sighing in relief as Clara coughed as the clean air hurt her lungs.

"Clara!"

The Doctor took her hand in his and he watched her as she finally stopped coughing and she opened her brown eyes, then she looked around and she slowly sat up with The Doctor's help. Clara leaned against him, with her head on his chest and he stroked her hair as he muttered to himself.

"Thank you, thank you," The Doctor muttered as he placed a kiss on Clara's head.

"D-Doctor… What happened?" Clara asked, her voice rough and sore.

"I almost lost you Clara, _my_ Clara," The Doctor said, his voice breaking.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this, if you didn't I apologise. Any request for a Doctor Who fic, let me know. I haven't wrote a Doctor Who fic or a fic in general for a while. I hope the characters aren't to OOC. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
